


Totally Fucked Up

by Zoeoak



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeoak/pseuds/Zoeoak
Summary: 特里斯觉得这份工作糟透了，他想辞职。





	Totally Fucked Up

01  
特里斯曾经是个特种兵，现在是个雇佣兵。当然，你叫他保安也可以。这个称呼听起来显得他的工作内容会很遵纪守法。  
实际上……也差不多吧。毕竟直到现在，那些被他踢断过肋骨的人没有把他告进监狱。  
那些被他埋进树林的人就更没有了。  
02  
特里斯的老板是个……是个科学家吧。虽然更多时候，特里斯在心里对他的称呼是小王子，中东小王子。小王子有着不属于欧洲人的脸型和肤色，那双大得惊人的眼睛，特里斯过去服役时在那些被他崩掉的脑袋上见过无数次，很漂亮的眼睛。  
但小王子干起事来可不是个小王子。他是个暴君。  
03  
暴君的一道命令下第一次的时候，语气还是好的。但是接下来，如果他的要求没有达成，他就会一遍一遍地重复好像别人都他妈的是傻子听不懂他的要求是什么，然后，要是要求还没达成，暴君耐心耗尽，他就忘了别人没该他没欠他，或者可能他觉得他的愿望没实现就是别人的过错，他尽情地大发雷霆——特里斯觉得自己能被老板的声音震破耳膜。  
而等特里斯满足了他那些刁钻的要求后，他的老板从来不会对他的成果有什么赞美。卡尔顿·德雷克他妈的根本不知道，不是只有脑子贡献的价值才叫价值。  
04  
终于有一天，特里斯一早起来，觉得自己受够了。  
05  
德雷克亲切地要他过来“聊聊”。  
06  
特里斯看过德雷克人前的样子。科学家文质彬彬，侃侃而谈，领着那些来参观小孩儿，像传播福音的传教士一样传播他的理念。特里斯当时觉得那很虚伪。德雷克可以引经据典，滔滔不绝。他谈攻克癌症，谈基因疗法，谈他对真理的不懈探寻和这探寻后蕴含的崇高与伟大。一大堆抽象的名词，一大堆套话，一大堆特里斯从来都不费心听的话——听了也听不懂，懂了也只会觉得这个人虚伪。  
德雷克那些冗长的话语里精简的内涵是什么呢——  
他轻蔑他的种族。  
他要超越他的种族。  
他为此不惜一切代价。  
07  
特里斯吻了那张滔滔不绝的嘴让他闭嘴。  
他很快放开他。  
他准备好了——这下不是他请辞而是他被炒了。  
他看到那双很大很大的眼睛，像看到一个想要的实验数据那样，因为惊喜睁得更大了。  
他妈的。德雷克根本不在乎他是不是想搞他。他的老板只在乎一件事：怎样让这个得心顺手的保安头头一直这么顺手下去。  
08  
特里斯觉得德雷克很可笑。仗着自己智商高，杀过一批又一批哺乳动物，就觉得自己可以从高处俯视生命，就觉得自己是神了。  
特里斯可烦他这个高高在上的感觉。你以为你把自己剥离开去，居高临下地品评你的种族，你就能脱离你卑微的种属了吗，傻子？  
更何况德雷克还不是人类里素质最好的那一个。  
特里斯一只手就能按住他的一双手腕，他把他的腿掰的角度稍微大一点对方就开始痛呼，常年通宵不仅让德雷克眼睛下长黑眼圈还让他射一次就精疲力竭。  
但只论头脑方面的话，特里斯承认，这个地球上绝大多数人都要被这位博士踩在脚下。  
09  
特里斯继续帮德雷克做事，按时领钱，不按时地把他按在桌子上，玻璃上，地上，随便什么地方，操一顿。博士那种轻柔的嗓音发出的呻吟声深深刻进了特里斯的脑海里，并且，下一次当这总是不知道自己在要求什么的小杂种朝雇佣兵大吼时，那些呻吟声会及时浮现出来，连同博士张着嘴，红着眼角，抓着手指，绷着脚趾的样子一起，让特里斯想要把这家伙揍一顿的冲动化为乌有。  
10  
特里斯渐渐地对德雷克有了更多了解。  
比如博士会写日记。  
比如20XX年5月23日，第二段第一句他写到：“特里斯是一个蠢货，竟然要辞职。”  
接着德雷克写了一大堆抽象的话来阐释为什么特里斯是个蠢货，这体现了特里斯怎样的劣根性，他应该针对这些劣根性拿出什么样的对策。  
特里斯为自己出现在博士的日记里感到开心。  
11  
特里斯突然感到了一种责任，在他某一次看着德雷克红着眼睛高潮的时候。他觉得这位头脑顶尖的博士是多么脆弱，他可以轻易掰断他的手臂，掰断他的手指，他可以轻易让他痛苦，不用任何工具徒手就能做到。剥开人类引以为傲的发明，武装自己的武器，只用肉体对抗肉体，卡尔顿·德雷克，这位一百年才出现一次的天才，可以被轻而易举地攻击，受伤，受苦，受死。  
所以特里斯对他有责任。博士没有强健的手臂，敏捷的身躯，他有。他会完美地听从德雷克先生的调遣，就像被大脑完美控制的手臂。  
他会帮卡尔顿实现他的愿望。  
12  
所以特里斯继续毫无怨言地听德雷克发脾气。他让他找来十个流浪汉就立刻去找。他让他处理十具实验垃圾就立刻去处理。  
13  
特里斯没有意识到那些外星寄生虫的严重性。当他被那个记者变成的怪物舔了一遍脸，看着它咬掉了自己手下的头像咬掉指头上的妙脆角时，仍旧没意识到。  
14  
直到他把德雷克按在桌子上，而博士的面孔上浮现出怪物的脸时。  
“不，别杀他！”卡尔顿·德雷克说。  
然后他命令他快点滚。  
特里斯没有不识好歹。他听到身后德雷克在和一个他听不见的声音争辩。  
“……因为他还有用……”  
15  
特里斯希望……  
16  
他反复背诵德雷克的那段日记，5月23日，特里斯是一个蠢货，竟然要辞职。  
他觉得他他妈的心里好受了点。他知道博士为什么喜欢引经据典了。  
17  
特里斯站在一个绝佳的抛尸地，指着那个记者。他觉得人的性欲和暴力冲动是可以互相转化的——比如现在，他代替性欲高涨的暴力冲动促使他前所未有地享受将要夺走埃迪·布洛克生命的那一刻。这个记者也就是会耍嘴皮子罢了，哼。你妈妈是不是不爱你了*？真他妈可笑。他早就过了纠结爱不爱的年纪了。  
18  
“Karma is a bitch.”  
“I don't believe in karma.”**  
19  
人类，这就是人类，脆弱的人类，卑微的人类，一下子把头崩掉就会死的人类。  
特里斯看到了那个曾在德雷克脸上浮现出的面孔，外星人，异形，怪物。  
特里斯意识到，他再也不能见到他的老板，博士，天才，卡尔顿·德雷克了。  
20  
毒液一口咬掉了特里斯的头。  
（完）

**Author's Note:**

> *电影里小树林临终谈话，埃迪嘲笑一脸阴沉的特里斯：Did your mama not love you?  
> **场景同上，毒液悄悄解决了特里斯的手下，埃迪于是对什么还不知道的特里斯说：因果报应啊。  
> 而特里斯则回答：我不信报应。  
> 然后就女毒液血盆大口惊喜。


End file.
